TCOTB Reclamation: Specops
by TheFirstHorseman
Summary: THIS FIC IS CANCELED. PLEASE MOVE TO THE SIXTH.
1. No English

2020

Peace talks between NATO and the Russian Federation fall, setting the stage of a new Cold War

The Fall of the Euro causes Nationalism to rise across Europe; revolutions occur everywhere

2021

Scotland secedes from Britain

Ireland demands Northern Ireland be returned

New governments are formed in Germany, Spain, Scandinavia, former Czechoslovakia, and the Balkans except for Greece, which pledged full support for NATO

Italy falls into a Communist dictatorship; loyalist troops retreat to the North

Martial Law declared in France and the United Kingdom

2022

Russian Troops open fire at visiting US troops by accident; President Romney declares war

2023

Russo-American War turns global; Russian-European alliance formed

2024

China joins the war in the side of America; America lifts sanctions on Chinese Government

2025

European Forces are able capture most of Europe, Turkey is last nation to stand

2028

AFO Neptune fails to hold nuclear silos in Lawrence, Kansas. Russia is obliterated from the map. Radiation spreads through the Earth. Humanity retreats to space. The Third World War ends. Consequences come and go.

2050 (?)

Depletion of Resources leads to another war for the last remaining resources. Limited nuclear warfare occurs. Most of whatever humanity remains perish. Survivors go underground. America begins reconstruction.

950 years after the end of the Third World War…

NATO forces detect decreased radiation levels on Earth. They prepare for full-scale reclamation.

America is now named Panem and is led by a totalitarian dictatorship. Europe and parts of Asia and Africa have been split into 2 supercontinents: Ooo and Equestria. Eastasia and Eurasia declare peace treaty.

* * *

Chapter One: No English

The Grasslands. 4 unidentified people are seen moving in a vehicle, similar to SUVs used before the Great Mushroom War. In the background, the mountains of the Ice Kingdom and the castle tower of the Candy Kingdom could be seen. After a while, the 4 pull over to the shade. After resting for a while, they take out 3 hooded and handcuffed candy people. One of the men takes out his gun and beats one of the hooded creatures.

"And that's why you shouldn't mess with the Seals" he says.

The 4 men turn out to be Navy Seals sent on the order of Lt. Colonel Leonard Wilkon, commander of the 34th Marine Battalion. The 3 candy people are beat heavily, but still won't say a word.

"All right, I see you guys are the silent type. Graywolf, let me see this guy's face."

The Seal known only as 'Graywolf' takes off the hood of one of the creatures. The sugar creature seems to be of old age, whose composition is entirely made of candy corn, a popular earth sweet that was consumed in the days before the war. The commander, referred to as 'Husky' takes his knife and renews the threats to the old man.

"So Colonel, I see you've been serving with those creeps back in the Kingdom over there for years. So I thought you could tell me their secrets. But now you're giving me the silent treatment, I think you might use a little convincing".

Colonel Candycorn didn't budge. With a defiant look on his face, he spoke to the Seal,

"Young man, I didn't know what we did to you, but I'm sure whatever you're looking for could be found if you search enough".

Husky wasn't impressed with his speech; instead he kicked him on the lungs and ordered Graywolf to put his hood back on. Another Seal, called 'Foxhound' took another one and removed the hood from him. The next one being interrogated was a cinnamon filled bun who was clearly under baked.

"So little guy, where do you keep your ammo? Your guns? Where huh?"

Husky was getting really frustrated with the prisoners and started going for the bun, but the other Seals stopped him in time. Meanwhile, the bun started saying random words, which Husky interpreted as insults. He took out his handgun and whipped him.

"This guy's useless. Shepard, get the last one".

This one was a peppermint with a butler's suit. He was thought to be the monarch's personal butler, and they were right. Shepard kept his gun out to scare him, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the guy, well except for making him angrier.

"So what do we got here? A little peppermint dressed in a suit? That is the cutest thing thing I've seen in my life! Now, my friend here as a gun aimed at your big head. Don't talk, and maybe you might be the first one to test the Glock 63".

The peppermint creature's eyes began to darken. He started acting aggressive, and after a few seconds broke free of his restraints and started attacking the Seals. Husky shot him with the Glock, and the creature collapsed, still alive but was weak nonetheless.

"You here should be taught a lesson. Hey guys, get over here with the sticks while I call HQ".

While the other SEALs started beating the prisoner, Husky spoke into the radio. After a while, he packed up and called the team into the SUV.

"Remember guys, no English".

* * *

1300 Hours

AFO Dog Pack

Outside Candy Kingdom

"All right, foot on the brake Shepard. We're here".

With a single motion, the SUV stopped in its desired location. The soon-to-be battlefield was different from when it was Europe. A massive Savannah covered most of the continent, but there were still instances of mountains and deserts. The team went out of the car and dumped the remaining prisoners into the water, thinking they would eventually melt.

"This should take care of them. Graywolf, those SMGs?"

Graywolf took the MP7s on order and distributed them to the rest of the Seals.

"Okay, now when I say go, start shooting like crazy, clear?"

The team nodded in agreement. They started moving to their objective soon after.

The Candy Kingdom was a place named after the main material used in its construction: candy. Using the common substance, the residents were able to build the equivalent of London in a matter of years. Almost all everyday objects were also made of the sweet, so the Kingdom seemed useless to NATO forces. But an American general, General Butler somehow got permission from Supreme Commander Rene de Leon to begin preparations to take the Kingdom. Only God knows what purpose he has in mind for the place.

With the target terminated, the rest of the team came in the castle gates.

"Nice to see those dead bananas, Foxhound. Not bad for a marine".

"Yeah, well it took a few shots but I'm sure they're enjoying in Kingdom Come".

"Guys remember, no English". Husky learned Russian and German before joining the Seals. His training served him well all these years. "We can't afford to blow our cover to the mutties. Shepard, get a bird's eye view of the area. Warn us of anyone coming our way".

Shepard got on a building and assumed his position after a few gunshots were heard.

"Guess the house was inhabited. Let's go Foxhound."

Shepard noted that the place had a high population density so they were going have to go loud from time to time. Graywolf didn't care, saying that they weren't going to be Seals without their gear. After crossing to Town Square, they lost contact with Shepard.

"Damn, must be a bad connection. Remember, do not shoot unless some mutt gets a hold of your face, clear?"

With a new order given, the Seals quietly made their way to objective Suzy. But as they were doing their mission, something went bad in the process.

"Damn, Colonel Wilkon told me that C4 wasn't going to be enough for this".

Composition 4 was popular before and during the Mushroom War as an explosive device for Tier 1 operators. Colonel WIlkon recommended the use of PETN for use here, but Husky ignored his warning.

"Guess we're gonna have to improvise. Foxhound, get some wires and-"

Before Husky could finish, Banana Guards came into the room.

"_Scheiße, kein Englisch!"_

With his knowledge of German the team was able to dispatch to quickly subdue the Guards and throw them to the wall. In a fake German accent, Husky began interrogating his new captives.

"What is the name of this Kingdom and who rules it?"

The Bananas were easy to break. They quickly gave out the name of the monarch, the official name and how many soldiers and vehicles they had.

"_Danke_, now kill them".

The banana guards understood perfectly the meaning of kill as they had a horrified look on their faces while they were being sent free tickets to the clouds. With the deed done, the team continued working on the explosives. Graywolf tinkered with some wires and oil before the team left the area.

"Now when we get there, I want firepower concentrated on that tower over there". Husky pointed the tower to the team with his finger. "Anyone tries to put a hole in you, put a hole in them. Lima Mike".

The Royal Castle was placed directly at Town Square. There was a party currently going on at the area, so this was a perfect time to start a commotion.

'_Fur der Vaterland!' _Husky and the other Seals shouted as they began shooting several civilians. Not soon after they began aiming for the tower, where the Princess was enjoying the music. She retreated into the safety of the tower (which was brittle because of sugar, so it won't probably protect her) and must've called in for reinforcements because helis began hovering over Town Square.

"_Hubschrauber__ voraus! Holen Sie sich in einem Gebäude!_" Husky ordered when the Helis started aiming for their faces. Their ammunition was primarily candy canes and gum balls but they weren't sure of its lethality.

"Look for anything you can find and use it against those helis!"

Foxhound found an old RPG-7 with just enough shots to take down the helicopters. None of them were hit. The helis started raking the building with their sugar ammunition. Husky just realized in time that he brought HEIAP rounds with him and loaded them into Graywolf's SAW. The Helis started dodging the rounds but weren't careful as they soon met their end in the tower.

"Wait, we forgot about the explosives".

As if in response to Foxhound, a column of smoke appeared.

"You were lucky I heard the firefight" Shepard said into the radio. "Or I wouldn't have done that".

* * *

The Seals were entering the Chinook when Shepard noticed the remains of the Peppermint man were missing. Husky told him to ignore it, for they have just started something big. Shepard looked like he agreed, as he sat down with a happy look on his face. And so was started the Reclamation.

* * *

Goblin Kingdom

1304 Hours

M134 Bush Tanks covered the Ruins of the Kingdom. Just today, an armored Battalion fought with several Goblin hordes in an attempt to hold the place. No Goblin survived. In the rubble 2 young men were busy chatting.

"And then he got back into his tank and started ripping the Mutts in half. Weren't you there Chester?"

"Yeah I was. It looked ugly, but it seemed like he was having a good time. I bet you're wondering what it was like, right?"

* * *

Equestrian forces started surrounding the Platoon. Too bad none of them came home, or the people could have known about the massive blood fountain that followed.

Spoiler. That is all.

So now starts the reboot. Enjoy and Read and review people.


	2. Ice Thunder

Chapter 2

"Finn! Jake!" said Bonnibel.

"What is it Princess?" shouted Finn.

"(catches breath) Humans have taken over the Candy Kingdom!"

"What? Finn, we have to stop Susan!"

"No, they're real genuine humans. They are not animals."

"Alright princess, it's… ADVENTURE TIME!"

Candy Kingdom, France

Reclamation of Earth ongoing

"Get your butts moving! Our next target is located in what used to be Britain. The Jerries landed a 'nuke at that position and perpetual nuclear winter is now abound."

"YAHHHH! Take this!"

Finn came but left because of heavy fire.

"Math! Where did they come from!"

"Well Finn, it's time to tell you the truth."

"PRINCESS? And jake? LR? LSP? Where did you come from?"

"Never mind that, homie. Get on Lady and let's go to the Ice Kingdom"

…

"Across what used to be the English Channel lies a despotic realm called the Ice Kingdom. Jerry landed a nuke there after the Euro devaluated. Nuclear Winter came as a result. We have to get over there and capture the last remaining human that has lived since the Third World War: Simon Petrikov. Reports say that some supernatural power was able to transform him into a vicious mutant. I called the Pennsylvania and they said that F-50 Vultures are being deployed all over the British Isles."

"Sir, any flamethrowers?"

"A C-800 Napalm loader has been sent from Panem."

"Panem? I thought-"

"The forces there took over several of the rebellious and loyalist districts. turns out they got blueprints of a Super Herc and changed it into something way cooler. Or should I say hotter?"

"Sir, do we have any Battleships?"

"No need, Captain. The English Channel is gone. Now let's kick the bloody Scandinavian out of Mother England. Chieftain-10 Tanks are now on their way."

ICE KINGDOM

"We'll be safe here for now, princess. Anyway, what were you gonna tell me before that jet came and shot at us?"

"Well, our candy radar systems have detected human activity everywhere. On Mars, the moon, they're all still alive."

"But I thought-"

"No, they are not yet extinct. They still inhabit this earth. But now they are trying to take back their lands that they mismanaged."

"Well it is up to us to stop them. Now let's go tell the Ice King."

;;;

"ICE KING!" shouted Princess.

"Ah, Princess Bubblegum. I see you're hitting on me!"

"What? Shut your mouth, ice King! The Princess and I are here to tell you of humans that want to take back the Ice Kingdom!"

"What? This is MY Ice Kingdom"

'Simon, don't you remember?"

"Wait, Simon?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah Princess. He used to be Human before the Mushroom War."

"NO! This is my Ice Kingdom and no one could have it!"

Suddenly…

F-50 Vultures begin a 20% x the speed of light bombardment of the Ice kingdom.

"FOOLS! Prepare to be frozen!"

Then the jets bombed the place where the gang was staying.

"Ching-chong!" said Lady.

"JAKE! Stop fooling the readers by being racist!"

"Alright. Lady! Get us out of here!"

Meanwhile…

"Tangos in our sight!"

The F-50 pilots began strafing Lady. They all missed by illusions made by her horn power. One was even knocked out.

"This is Uniform- 1 requesting that the Low Orbit Energy Weapon be fired!"

"We can't, colonel. The target is to insignificant, and we need Simon alive!" said the Major.

Lady strayed into the Goblin kingdom (which was nuked after they left it), Marceline's cave (bombed by the Low-Orbit Weapon, AKA the Ion Cannon) until they finally reached the tree fort.

"Alright guys, we should be safe here for a while. Any way why did you lie to me Princess?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how you'll react. Anyway what matters is these humans are defeated."

"Right" said Finn.

The next day…

"All units fall back to Paris for a meeting." Said the General.

"We have signed a treaty with the revolutionary government of Panem. Nukes from District 15 are now ready to be launhed." Said the General.

"However, they will not be used for now" said Major Wilcon.

"Instead, MOAB-10s are being deployed to erase any mutants from this earth."

"Tomorrow, the reclamation begins…"


	3. Fire's Fury

"Foxtrot 6! This is Foxtrot 6!"

"Come in Foxtrot, this is Delta-7. What the hell's going on there?" I asked.

"Wilkon, a whole bunch of weird creatures are surrounding us! They don't seem to have any guns! They.. (Choking noise)"

"Foxtrot? Don't worry, my company's on the way! Do you copy? Foxtrot?"

"Sir, we have satellite readings from the USST Iowa. It appears Foxtrot's being engulfed by living flames!" said Captain Johnson.

"Johnson, bring your company up north to support Foxtrot Company. I'll bring the rest of the troops 'round back and flank them"

'But sir, they don't have any heavy weapons! Don't you think it seems peculiar that-"

"Johnson, it is impossible for them to fight without any weapon of some sort. They probably sent a Molotov into Foxtrot Company"

"Well Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo Yank-"

"I have no need for profanity in this Unit and in this rated-T fanfic. Now let's get a move on, hooah?"

"Sir, only the rangers use that" said Lt. Baker.

"Well I used to be part of them. So hooah?"

"HOOAH!"

My team went along through the forests. But we quickly stopped when we saw Foxtrot Company, being doused by flames. It seemed that the creatures were sentient beings made of fire. They didn't need any weapons. I quickly realized my mistake and ordered Johnson to pull back, but it was too late.

"Foxtrot! Foxtrot!" I heard him shout on the radio. I wasn't sure whether he was calling out Foxtrot Company or he was swearing. Either way, I wasn't going to let him perish with these abominations.

"Attention" I said on the radio. "All members of Delta. Enemies are Oscar-Mike into the forest. But we could stop them if we call Aerial bombardment in the area!"

"Are you crazy Delta!" shouted Foxtrot-6. "A bombardment-"

"Foxtrot-6, a MOAB-10 is more than enough to extinguish these freaks out of the forest. Hold on for as long as you can. I'm sending Fire engines filled to the brim"

"Fire engines? The temperature's a hundred degrees here! Their engines-"

"Their engines are able to withstand up to 150 degrees. They will stand against your foes"

"Alright, but if we don't make it-(Explosion) Never mind."

Unfortunately, Captain Willis was talking about the temperature in Metric. The fire engines immediately stopped in their tracks. That was when I heard a large explosion behind me. The creatures caught up to my unit. I grabbed a water gun and started shooting. It seemed to have a huge effect.

"So you turds lose to a drop, eh? Let's try that again!"

"You like that?" I screamed while shooting my load. "Yeah! Water is the best liquid!"

Several troops got my lead and started shooting the creatures. But when they were doused, they were still alive, albeit very weak. So we took the opportunity to catch one and escape the damn place.

"Thank God you were there to save our arses" Captain Willis said.

"Yeah, whatever Tommy." Joked a German NATO soldier.

"Once we escape the forest we immediately run to the Mars base, hooah?"

"Yeah sure, Major" said Johnson.

The drive to Brussels was uneventful. The scenes of Nuclear Annihilation were scattered around the area. Houses burned, craters everywhere, plants growing out of control, the entire scene was to horrific to describe completely in words.

We got on the hovercraft and began our ascent towards Mars. But in the trip, we spotted several SAMs attacking

"What the Hell?" was the only thing I heard before a large scale battle happened. Did I mention we were hit?


	4. From Flames to Mars

**Otherrealm- something, your support has landed you a special mention. Anyway after an hour of doing the invasion of Panem, my head's still not clear from America. Don't worry, Western Europe will still look what it should! A waste…**

MARAUDER VILLAGE REMAINS

WESTERN EUROPE

INVASION OF FIRE KINGDOM ONGOING  
1200 HOURS

"Flame Princess! Flame Princess!"

Upon hearing Finn shout, FP immediately went out of her home.

"What is Finn? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You're dad" replied Jake. "Is fighting off humans!"

"Humans? I thought Finn was the last one!" she said.

"Princess, it doesn't matter where they came from, we have to go!" said Finn. "We don't know how much until- too late!"

As if on cue, a M136 Bush MBT Appears. It has its sights set on the gang.

"RUN!"

The Bush Tank starts shooting its 250mm AFPDS rounds out of its rifled barrel. The trio starts running. But for some sick reason, the Bush hits Jake.. barely. Still, Jake was injured.

"Jake! Are you Okay?" asked Finn.

"Go.. get him! Avenge me!" Jake replied.

"Come on buddy, don't go away- Flame Princess! What the math are you doing?"

FP turned into her flame form and surrounded the Tank and its surroundings. Luckily for the crew, 75mm Carbon Armour kept them safe not just from an RPG-30. The Tank drove out of the flames with ease.

"Delta-7! This is Sgt. McDavis from 3rd Platoon!" the tank commander said into the radio.

"Whiskey Hotel Alpha Tango Romeo Yankee Oscar Uniform Sierra Alpha Yankee India November Golf? Three- Romeo Delta?"

"Radio is being disrupted by Radiation back blast, sir! Speak in NATO code!"

"All right, Delta Echo Lima Alpha Seven! Sierra Uniform Papa Papa Oscar Romeo Tango Romeo Echo…"

"We received your message, 3rd Platoon. What is the problem?" Asked Delta-7 Commander (Major Wilkon, if you could remember)"

"Sarge, radio's been fixed!"

"Give it!'Bout time you fixed the radio, Delta! We have 3 fugitives; one of them is a fire creature!"

"I'm sorry 3rd Platoon, are you operating alone? We are engaging their forces at this moment so we can't reinforce you" Asked Delta-7.

"Yes, we were separated from the main group" Replied Sgt. McDavis. "But we-"

"Wait, why are you asking support for only 3 fugitives? Just follow them and shoot your damn (explosion) Need to go!"

"Wait, Delta-7! Ahh! Guess we have to do them on our own" said the Sergeant.

"Yes sir, engaging hostiles now! Wait, where are the hostiles?" asked Private Merlin. "Mercedes, check their position!"

"Hey, you do it! You've got the range-seeker don't you?"

"The Private meant for you to get up the hatch, corporal! Now get your arse moving!"

"Alright, I'll do it. Wait, Why is it- Ahhh!"

"Corporal!"

"Mercedes!"

"He's wounded! Sabatier! Wake up, you damn Frenchie!"

"Wi, I shall attend to the wounded!"

"Sacrabough! It is like a huge flame has engulfed him! He might be blind for the rest of his life!"

"I've been eavesdropping." Delta-7 surprised the crew when he said this. I'm going to the Mars base. Your friend might be treated up there."

"You heard him! Bring him to the Fusion Rocket! That's fast enough to bring him there in a day or less!" ordered the Sergeant.

Eventually Delta Company was able to get to the Atmosphere of Mars. But something was different.

(Wilkon's POV)

"Major! I've spotted several SAM batteries by the face!" shouted a gunner.

"Relax, Corporal. I'm sure their friendly" I assured.

"Their missiles are Russian! And their leader! He looks like Honest Abe!"

"Honest Abe? Impossible! He was killed about a millennium ago!"

"See for yourself!" retorted the shocked Corporal.

And he was there. Abraham Lincoln. The president who was adored by the public. And he was there, sitting on a concrete chair, like the one in D.C., which was probably wrecked by the invasion. Leading forces against us. Americans.

"Try to return fire!" I ordered.

"Engaging hostiles!" was what I heard before an explosion happened in the fuel tank.

"What the Hell?" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I awoke in a chamber. Was it all a dream? No, my injuries were still intact. Then I saw the symbol of Mars. This means, more or less, we either survived or we're in Kingdom Come. Probably the former though.

"Hey, you!" I shouted at one of the crew. "Where the hell am I?"

"Sir, I see you're awake. You're at the Mars Base. Or, what's left of it."

"What's left of it? What the Hell do you mean what's left of it? And why did I see Honest Abe sitting on a stool while we were descending?" I asked rather violently.

"Abraham Lincoln made a deal with death, and now he's King of Mars." He answered.

"King of Mars? An American? Firing at his own countrymen?"

"He did not fire on you intentionally. Okay he did, but his intentions are not what you think, sir." He replied. "There is this mutant, worshipped by the mutants of Western Europe. Apparently, he also has a brother who is able to manipulate matter. He-"

"Okay, first of all you did not answer my first question"

"I was getting there. This thing, called the 'Grob Gob Glob Grod' has manipulated old Abraham, turning his troops on us. This is the Science Chamber of the Mars Base, which explains that fragrant odor one of your men told me about."

Then it hit me. I wasn't able to smell.

"Don't worry Major, I'm doing the best I can to repair your sensory nerves in your nose. And stop that internal bleeding"

"What?" I asked.

"And I'll have to fix your bones too." He said.

Well, looks like this is gonna be one long week.

"Oh, and that Corporal who was in the Rocket's clinic?"

"What do you mean? We never saw him. Or recovered a body."

Then it hit me. He was probably burned to a crisp when the fuel tank exploded. Poor guy. He was blinded by the flames of some female flame creature, I promised him surgery for free for his actions, and this is was his fate.

Of course, there are worse things to come if Europe's getting free.

**Notes:**

**The Penny in Sons of Mars seems to be minted in Denver, which is important in my other story.**

**Yeah that's right: I have a tie-in fic related to the Hunger Games. But this is not the Panem you knew.**

**Remember this is the year 2060 something, so Collins' version will largely not be followed.**


	5. The Reich's Fury

"Begin all operations!"

Bush Tanks rolling into a C-850 Perseus. Infantry climbing into Apache CH-167s. Ammunition being transported. The war for Western Europe has largely reached a stalemate, so it's no surprise that NATO high command is allotting several resources in France (or what's left of it). Dear reader, I have put in the journal entries of Captain Johnson while I was fighting for my life in Mars. This means when I write in 1st person, Captain Johnson's "speaking"

"Captain, is your company ready?" General Butler asked.

"Yes sir" was the only thing I said. I was still in shock from the battle for the Fire Kingdom.

"Well you're not going to need it for now" said Butler.

I was shocked when he said that. General Butler explained details of my mission. I was still in shock.

"So is it clear, Captain?" he asked.

"Yes sir!"

I was in a Europlane Tiger-10 Hover copter, hovering over what remained of the submerged Black Forest, windows open. I still couldn't believe my mission.

"So, are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Ja, die mission ist clear".

In the nick of time, we reached Berlin. Water. That was all I saw. We put on our oxygen helmets and quickly dove underwater.

"Kapitan, vhat to you think happenet to ze Communists?" a man asked.

"Let's focus on finding the remains of the device before we worry over Russia, comrade." I answered.

"But Kapitan, it is a matter of great importance. I-"

"I decide which is important or not, damn it! Now be quiet, hostiles could be inbound".

"Relax! Ve are underwater. It ist impossible for- Potz blitz!"

A Tiger-10 Walker-Tank. The Tiger-3s that fought a millennium ago were formidable, but Jerry took it up to 11 with this bloody thing.

"Mein Hauptmann, should we check it?" a soldier asked.

"I don't know, it seems odd one of these things are lying around here" I answered.

"I am sure it ist a friendly unit. Those scum can't be alive after zey nuked down Russia!"

I gave in and decided to check the machine. The bloody thing was spotless. There was not a hint of rust. Seemed to be empty though. One of the men found an open hatch and all of us came in. The thing was spacious enough for at least 8 men.

"Did anyone find the controls?" I asked.

"Jawohl mein kommandat, here are ze controls. No sign of blood though."

"I wonder what the hell this thing is doing dow-"

"I see a Tiger-8 Walker-Tank approaching! It is accompanied by a U-Boat 467."

"Well let's go check it out. Gunner, is there ammunition?"

"Ja, it ist fully loaded."

Due to the water pressure, we made the Tiger transform into a Walker. What a big thing it was. We went our way to the group and tried to make contact.

"Attention this Delta-3, I am leading a squad of Fallschimjagers, please respond, over!"

It was when I finished talking when the vehicles opened fire.

"Gunner!"

Korporal Schimdt von Klasti started shooting the 7.62 NATO AP MG at the Hostiles. There seemed to be a few dents but the hostiles kept on shooting.

"Mein kommandat! Oxygen levels are getting low!"

"Well activate the bloody boosters, damn it!"

"Jawohl mein herr!"

At an instant, the jet boosters made us go to the surface. And that's when I saw a Eurofighter Maus shooting at us. The SAMS were ineffective, seeing they were rusted to a pulp.

"Damn it, EPK forces! Repeat! NATO command, EPK forces are swarming us!"

"This is NATO command! Where is your position?"

"We are hovering over Berlin!" I said while the Apache CH-167 we rode on was shot down.

"Don't worry, Vultures are on their way!"

As if on cue more Eurofighters appeared. I didn't see a way the EPK could have acquired them. Hell, I didn't even know the EPK survived to this time.

"This is Stalker, Vultures arrived to your position!"

"Well 'bout damn time!"

"This is Boltstrike, I'm hit!"

"What? What the hell do you mean you're hit? I didn't see tangos behind you?" I heard over the radio.

"Ze planes are stealth fighters! I thought you knew that?" responded a German soldier.

"Well what kind of stealth fighter couldn't be seen?" asked a pilot. I can't believe how dumb they are today.

"Schebell! Our factories in Mars are located next to yours, and you still don't know? We have advanced stealth technology being developed, and I guess ze damn EPK got a holt of zem!"

"This is ghost buster, I'm going down!"

"This is stalker, all remaining units activate radiation meters!"

Luckily the Eurofighters used Fission Nuclear Reactors; unlike the ones we used that utilized fusion technology. But even though with the meters on, it was still difficult to do a direct strike.

"Gunner! Try to fire those SAMs one more time!"

The SAMs used here were thermobaric, so when the Eurofighters sucked the gas in they immediately fell. But those planes were the least of our problems.

"Aiming at NATO troops" spurt out of the radio in German. The built in radio must've picked up our conversation, and probably our location.

"Damn you, smash the damn radio!"

"Vhere ist the power button?"

"You imbecile, smash it! Use your butt stock!"

The radio was out of commission. But that didn't change the fact that EPK troops have prepared to shoot.

"This Hotel-6, on an AC-800, ready to fire. What are your coordinates?"

It was like a miracle; a gunship appeared over Berlin.

"Hostiles all around us! Be careful not to shoot the Tiger-10 over the Reichhstag!"

"Roger, Hotel-6 out."

EPK forces were littered with high energy thermobaric shells scattered over Berlin. The waters cooled them a bit, but the high explosive energy was still released in great amount.

"Yeah! Take that you bastards!"

"This is ghost stalker, returning to base!"

"Yeah, good luck with that".

I wish I haven't said that.

"Attention! All NATO forces in the area! A Nuclear War will not hinder our goal for a New World Order! This millennium will not have been wasted! The thousand year Reich has been restored! Sieg Heil!"

HARS-126s and LARS-31s began spewing their load over us. All types of propelled ammunition was being blasted straight from the waters.

"This is Ghost Stalker, I'm hit!"

"Hotel-6, Rocket Artillery is all over the city! Requesting fire support!"

"Your gunship has been overtaken! Fear ze power of ze reich!"

But just then, static began sprouting out of the radio. Then I heard:

"Copy that!" in a weak, struggling voice. That was when the ultimate power of the AC-800 Marauder was unleashed.

1000 1000 millimetre deuterium fusion warheads began raining down over Berlin. Then I saw the gunship falling, probably because of a self destruct sequence.

At the end of that day, the EPK forces have fallen. But not yet.

The air in the walker was too toxic to breathe. A Bell-AH32 Mighty Cobra appeared and transported us out of there. But a thought lingers. What the hell was the EPK doing?


	6. The Flame Burns Out

**Call of the Battlefield: Medal of Honor spoiler:**

**America will appear. With Nukes.**

**Now for your story**

800 HOURS

PENTAGON, WASHINGTON, D.C.

DISTRICT 13

PANEM LIBERATION ARMY HEADQUARTERS

"Alright, so what exactly is the EPK doing in a desolate, submerged city like Berlin?"

We were having a meeting in what used to be the most secure military compound in the world. Or what was left of it. Since Panemanian forces were busy in the Rockies with Captain Johnson, we were allowed to set up base here.

"Sir" I said. "Captain Johnson informed me before he left for Denver that EPK forces had several experimental vehicles engaging his forces. They also mentioned something about a 'thousand year Reich'".

"Lt. Colonel" General Butler said. I was promoted for leading a breakthrough out of Mars. "Your battalion will not sit around and investigate this matter. Get your unit to Cannes so we could do a round of reconnaissance around the remains of the Fire Kingdom. There's no telling what you left there. Especially since you didn't use your MOAB-10s."

"Yes sir, provided my team is sent a C-850 to bring us back and an AC-800 to fire at enemy troops."

"Fine Colonel, just make sure those fire things are extinguished for good."

MARAUDER VILLAGE

FLAME PRINCESS' HOME

"So this is what was left".

A beautiful morning could have been perfect for Finn to visit Flame Princess. Well, could have.

When the 3rd platoon came here to intercept Finn, Jake and the Princess, they didn't have mercy on that pile of sticks, stones and a Viking helmet. But who could have? What's even worse, leftovers from the fires that raged the forest spread here, ruining the scenery.

"Don't worry princess, I'll build a new home" Finn said.

"No" said Flame Princess. "Don't bother. They will just ruin it again anyway."

"Well how about you stay in our place?"

"What?" yelled Jake. "Don't do it man! She'll just ruin it!"

"JAKE! Now you've hurt her fee-"

"He's right Finn. I'm just better off wandering the place."

Flame Princess started to walk off, but Finn stopped her.

"Wait, no, um, I'll think of a way, wait! How about you become a human!"

"Wait, is that even possible?"

"Well, yeah! You saw them with these high tech stuff, maybe they could do anything!"

"But, how are we going to talk to them?" She asked.

"Well-"

Finn was stopped mid-sentence when he saw an AC-800 Marauder Fixed Wing Jet powered Gunship, ready to fire.

"Quick! Over here!"

"INTRUDERS! SHOOT THEM LIKE DOGS!"

"Wait, wait! We want to talk with your leader."

"Colonel Wilkon? Are you some sort of Peace panel?"

"Yeah, whatever that means".

"(Whispers) Should we let them in, Frank? He doesn't know what we said! 'Sides, he has a flame thing!"

"(Also Whispers) Just let them in! We could shoot them when we want to anyway."

"What are they saying, Finn?" asked Jake.

"I don't know!"

"Alright, we'll let you through. Follow us."

Frank and his partner lead them towards the camp.

"Hey Colonel! We got you some guys looking for peace!"

"So, what do you guys have?"

"Well sir, there's a dog who could talk, a flame creature, and-"

"Not you idiots! I meant them!"

"Oh, okay sir. Are we dismissed?"

"Don't you know the rules? Of course you're dismissed!"

"Yes sir."

After the quick 'conversation', they quickly left.

"So, um, colonel is it?"

"Yeah. So what's the deal?"

"Yeah, well, my friend here got her home destroyed 3 days ago, and I was wondering if you could turn her human."

"Turn her human, huh? Yeah sure, just get on that hovercopter over there and let's go to the rocket headed towards Mars."

"Oh, no that's not needed. We have our own transporter to Mars."

"Wait Finn, let's join them! We've never rode a rocket into space before!"

"Yes we had! During your croak dream thing!"

"Well not into space."

"Well, what's it gonna be?" asked Colonel Wilkon.

"Okay, we'll join you Colonel".

IN THE FUSION ENERGY ROCKET

"Whoah! Just like my croak dream Finn!"  
"Yeah! Wait, what's up with the earth?"

"Well, during the Third World War and the Water War, several Nuclear Warheads were fired everywhere. And-"

"Oh, you mean the Great Mushroom War?"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway during the final phases of the war we sent a truckload of nukes towards Russia. It wasn't pretty though. Anyway that happened a thousand years ago. No need to dwell on it now."

Lt. Colonel Wilkon told the gang to wait in the rocket. After minutes of waiting, they got bored and started to explore the ship.

"Whoa, look at this Jake!" said Finn.

"Heh, seems fine."

"What? Dude! This is way better than that banana man's rocket!"

"What did happen to that guy anyway?"

"I don't know, but I wanna see the King of Mars again."

"Didn't he sacrifice himself so I could be put back to life?"

"Yeah, well for some reason he's back."

"Hey Finn!" said Flame Princess. "Look!"

"Wait, what the-"

The gang was looking at pictures of the good war, the war of the apocalypse, the great water war, scenes from the European reclamation, and documents about the fight for Panem.

"Finn. What has Bubblegum been keeping from you?"

Finn was about to speak when Colonel Wilkon appeared.

"So there you guys are. Come on. I got a bunch of Scientists to work on your friend.

"Sweet! Come on Finn" said FP.

They walked along the reconstructed Mars base. A lot has changes since a month ago.

"So this was what you've been doing these past thousand years" said Jake.

"We've been only here for a few hundred years. We just love saying a thousand" said the Colonel.

On the way, they got spotted by a squad about to be deployed in Russia.

"Colonel! Do you have permission to bring these civilians aboard a military space station?"

"Yes Brigadier, I have conferred with General Butler. We're here to bring the flame girl into the research division."

"Alright, L-T, just be careful" said the Brig.

"I will, Harris".

They walked along a long corridor until they reached a dead end.

"What the-"

"Close your eyes" ordered Wilkon.

"But-"

"CLOSE THEM!"  
"Alright" said Jake.

Major Wilkon began typing several classified codes.

"Alright, let's get in."

"Welcome to the research division. You, get over there at the Laboratory."

Flame Princess went to the lab.

"She'll be safe, right?"

"Don't worry kid, these scientists are top notch. Well time to get you and your dog back to Earth".

TREE FORT

"So Jake, do you think they'll be able to do it?"

"I don't know. You wanna visit the Candy Kingdom?"

"I don't know. Based on what Bonnibele said, it's a total wreck."

"Ah don't worry. That means more candy for us!"  
"Oh yeah! Well let's go."

While they were walking towards the Kingdom, they bumped into the Princess.

"Oh Princess! So, how're the survivors?"

"Not pretty good. How's Flame Princess?"

"Some science dudes are making her human."

"Wait, are these scientists human?"

"Yeah."

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM OPERATE ON HER?"

"Well, they've got some high-techy stuff and they're human so I decided they know how to get rid of her flame part."

"What the nuts? DO you know what they did to the Fire kingdom?"

"No. And neither do I" said Jake.

"They burned them out!"  
"What? Jake! We have to get to Mars!"

"But how? The word around is, Magic Man got shot and his transporter is under heavy guard" said Jake.

"I know someone who could."

GRASSLANDS

"BANANA MAN!"

"Ahh! Please don't hit me!"

"What, no! We want to borrow your rocket!"

"No, not after last time!"

"Jake, you know what to do…"

MARS BASE

"Finn, are you sure we did the right thing to Banana Man?"

"Yeah, after all, it's for Flame Princess."

"But-"

"But what, Jake?!"

"But, you love sugar?"

"I know, but-"

"Wait, we're about to land. Hey banana man, how long 'till we get there?"

"We're here. You've been spending the last hour watching that take off to Mars movie!"

"Oh, well why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried, you wouldn't let me!"

"Alright, Banana man, take this sword while me and Jake rescue Princess. Bubblegum, give me something sciency."

"Well, here's a candy rifle. We developed it after Susan Strong tried to devour us all. What did happen to her anyway?"

"Probably chilling it in Beautopia. Anyway, let's go!"

"INTRUDERS! THEY ARE ARMED! GET AN MG AND FIRE!"

"Ah RATS!"

"Finn, use that rifle thing!"

"Alright, let's see how this works- whoa!"

The candy rifle shoots in short bursts of 5. But it is effective to temporarily stun the attackers.

"Alright Jake, let's go save Flame Princess!"

AT THE MARS BASE LABORATORY

"What did you do to her Colonel?"

"Wait, let me explain!"

Finn shoots Wilkon at point blank. Blood seems to come out.

"Now let's go get her."

"Finn, what're you doing?"

"Princess! That was easy! Come on, let's get the Math out of here!"

"Wait, I was-"

"No time, let's go!"

Lt. Colonel Wilkon's bleeding is only a result of the liquid put in soldier's vests to trick enemies. But the point blank shot still left a hefty bruise.

"F-Find… those… Bastards!"

GIs and Security men shot at them, but they escape relatively unscathed.

"Hey, where's Banana Man?" asked Jake.

"Well, he's in a better place."

"You mean-"

"Yes, he's at the Jacuzzi."

"Alright, let's go!"

ON THE TRIP

"So Flame Princess, what did they do to you?"

"They were using some machine to get rid of my Flame self, you idiot!"

"Oh, well, did it hurt?"

"I was sleeping!"

"Whoops. Sorry, you, you're not mad, aren't you?"

"Why I ought to!"

Flame Princess shoots a flame at Finn but it doesn't hurt.

"What the-"

"They tried to make me human, but instead they gave me more control over my elemental matrix."

"Well good. So I guess you to are gonna-"

"Don't go to Tier 15 Jake!"

"I was gonna say gonna make Bubblegum jealous!"

"Ah, shut up Jake." Said Bubblegum".

"Well, we're here guys!"

"Ohhh Yeahhh!"

(AT animation)

**My longest work done.**

**Medal of Honor: Warfighter is going to be released this October. If you love COD, then only the games up to MW2 and MW3 rocked. Can't wait to blast some Abu Rebels at my home country!**


	7. On the Center Line

I'm going to take a break from anti-MLP rants for a while, time to get to this war fic.

"Finn, why do we have to get back to the tree fort?"

"I told you Jake, we forgot some wicked stuff back there."

"But do we have to take this route?"

While Finn and Jake were moving across the grasslands, they were being peppered by several MGs.

"I'm telling you, we just have to dodge their shots and we'll be fine".

"Alright, we could- woah that was close!"

After 10 minutes, they finally reached their burned down home.

"Finn, there's nothing left! They burned it all to the ground!"

"Not all Jake."

Finn took out a remote and they were brought down to an underground chamber.

"Finn, how long was this here? And why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well, since we were getting all of these cool stuff, I think it was best to keep them all down here. And I didn't tell you because I was afraid you were gonna mess with it."

"Don't you trust me Finn?"

"Not now Jake, now help the Elephant bring the suit those businessmen made".

"Alright Finn".

1407 Hours

West NATO Command,

"This Equestria, where is it exactly?"

NATO forces in Panem have been hearing rumors of a quadrupedal race that lives in a continent known only as Equestria to Panem scholars. Captain Johnson told me about it when he returned from the assault on District 2; loyalist forces there were able to shoot the local face of propaganda. In fairness, it was a bad decision to have her in that silly little bird costume live on screen in the middle of town square.

"They're not sure, but reports seem to indicate that the land is somewhere East of France, probably located in Germany and Ital- hang on, we're getting a call from General Butler".

General Butler appeared on the screen, straight from his new office in Brussels in High Command.

"Colonel Wilkon, what is the status of the forces in France?"

"Sir, 7th Platoon reports heavy mutant buildup in Caen. But AFO Mustang has reported all targets in Normandy 100% destroyed, and AFO Razor is completing their objective near the flaming remains of Cannes."

"Well why isn't there anyone looking into the situation in Caen?" General Butler asked.

"We sent 3 UAVS into the city, none of them made it out".

General Butler was persistent with his questions.

"Johnson's company should've been sent there a long time ago, Wilkon. Send in his team while you prepare for transfer.

"Sir, wait, with all due respect, why am I being transferred?"

NATO high command has taken seriously the rumors in Panem about Equistria, and General Rene de Leon has decided to send 2 battalions worth of Marines and SEALs into the area to investigate, but this still didn't explain why I was being redeployed.

"That doesn't matter right now Colonel, send in Johnson to try and stop the mutant force".

"Sir, his company is still recovering from operations in District 2, and the Marauders haven't been repaired yet."

"Then what until then Colonel?"

I explained to General Butler about the rangers we were inserting, called 'Task Force Mutt'. He wasn't impressed.

"While I appreciate the rangers' desire to help us out of this, but you have 2 more companies ready to bring the rain on them. Get them into Caen and find out what those mutties are doing".

I tried to talk some sense into him when we received reports from Hotel-6 about unidentified armed vehicles. General Butler immediately ordered them to rain fire over the convoy.

"But sir" I tried to say. "We don't have positive ID on the convoy, we can't just go and-"

"Hotel-6 you are cleared to go hot on those vehicles".

Hotel-6 destroyed most of the vehicles before a Ranger reported enemy artillery on the radio, something that was nonexistent.

"Damn, those are friendlies! Cease fire! We've got a blue on blue situation!"

Even if the gunship stopped shooting, several Rangers were already killed. The same Ranger blurted out something about falling back to an old library nearby.

"Sir, we've lost Task Force Mutt and they're moving to an old library nearby".

"Well Colonel" he continued. "Send in Bernard to Caen. You are to pack up your stuff and leave for Rome tomorrow. Are we clear?"

"Lima Charlie sir".

After General Butler disappeared from the screen, I managed to let out a "Firetruck" before leaving.

1406 Hours

Richard Walker, 2nd Platoon

Near Caen, France

"AGL, 200. Flaring for Landing. 5 seconds everyone!"

"Alright, game faces everyone, I don't want anyone chickening out from this mission. Let's get to work!".

"Quick Richard! Get over here!"

The marines quickly left the Chinook, only to see a barren forest.

"What do you guys got?"

"I've got nothing over here! No targets in sight!"

"Same here on our 6."

"All right I want 3 fireteams, our objective is point Dorothy in the Northwest, engage combatants only, but don't be afraid to break a civies' neck if tell on you."

While the Lieutenant was speaking, an icicle launcher started spewing its load on the company.

"What the hell?"

"Icicle launcher 2 o'clock!"

2 Chinooks were quickly taken down, Lieutenant Gomez was killed, and hostile choppers began engaging infantry. Richard However managed to get behind a boulder with the rest of his team.

"Nice to see you alive, Jason".

"Mutties breaking us quick, they're owning us today".

"Well, you always wanted to see the frontlines, Godfrey".

Sergeant Godfrey Jason was new to the frontlines; he mostly participated in covert operations before Caen.

"So what's the status?"

"Gomez got shot down along with 1st platoon. We're Echo 1 now."

"Well what's the plan, sarn'it?"

"We move on higher ground and get some air support against these dumbholes. Where's the ETAC?"

"Tech-sarge Collins reporting!"

"Alright, we have to do this quick, let's move."

Caen was heavily guarded with new mutant technology. In a span of a few months, they have created better weapons that could go on-par with whatever technology we had. But it didn't matter right now, the marines had skill, something these mutties never seemed to have.

"This is Echo 7-3, we are being suppressed by an icicle launcher, over!"

"Roger, Echo 7-1 headed towards the position."

"Richard! We've got several tangos on our 6! Cover us while we mark the tower."

24 mutants tried to engage the platoon, none of them were left walking.

"Technical Sergeant Collins, requesting for a bombardment on the tower".

"Hotel 6, you have to to pop smoke up there for us to have a clear view on the target."

"Damn, Richard, use your SAW to suppress anyone who tries to stop us".

"I got your back".

The power from Richard's gun instilled fear into the mutants' hearts; they all abandoned the place before one of them got hit.

"There is smoke on the tower, requesting a barrage at this are".

"Roger, watch for shrapnel."

The gunship leveled down the tower and everyone and thing near it.

"This is Tech Sergeant Collins, delta hotel on the tower."

"Good. Did anyone get hurt from the blast?"

"Negative sir, we're all good."

"Good, let's continue on. Richard, remember to use that SAW in 3 round bursts, don't want to fight those mutts with a knife. Collins, how far are we from point Dorothy?"

"I got word from Captain Bernard, says the new plan is to hold off the mutties at town square where the Vultures could eat them all up."

"Good. We go to this position on the map, and get them to move over to town square. The mutants here are mostly candies, so I'm sure we could hold them. Collins, get Echo 7-3 to come at the same coordinates."

Echo 7-3 was already engaging the mutants when Echo 7-1 arrived. The sugar creatures have began retreating to town square, falling for the bait set by Bernard.

"Well that was easy" said Lieutenant O'Malley.

"Says you. Sir, this is Echo 3-1, moving into town square."

"Roger, we'll meet you there".

Echo Company quickly surrounded the mutants in town square. Even with their reduced strength and lower technology, they still proved to be a handful for the marines.

"They're getting a bit too much for us sir, we better get into cover."

"Fine, but always be careful before getting in".

Echo 7-1 broke into the shack, and while expecting several mutants ready to fight, they only saw an old cellphone. Before they could react, Private Patterson grabbed the device and threw it into a hole. But his reflexes weren't good enough, as the blast caught Private Jenkins.

"Bad news guys: the Vultures can't come." Captain Bernard crushed the hopes of the marines. A contingent of Banana Guards were about to break into city. "I'm trying to get in reinforcements, but hope seems to be lost for us".

"Collins, try to get anyone to come over to Caen, we can't just die here at the hands of these sweets."

"Icicle launcher, 2 o'clock!"

The Banana Guards brought with them several weapons and ammo, enough to kill every marine present.

"Shoot, I'm almost out of ammo! Remember, kill shots only!"

With Echo company running out of ammunition, the mutant forces seemed to be changing the tide of the battle.

"Echo Company here, cancel the reinforcements, we are going to stand to the last man in this city!"

Echo Company began engaging the mutants with whatever ammunition they still had left. As they were about to resort to hand to hand combat, 2 AH-167 Apaches came to the city, annihilating dozens of enemy troops.

"This is Havoc 12, we'll take it from here boys, several reinforcements are outside the city ready to mess with these mutties".

As the mutant forces began retreating, Echo Company went into the trucks, celebrating.

"This turned out to be a hell of a day, right sir?"

"Don't talk Richard, just sit back and drink whatever booze these mutts have".

* * *

Equistria will be featured in a future fanfic. Anyway Two more chapters and I'm starting a rewriting of Part One. I'm planning to have 2 parts of this fanfic with 15 chapters each. The first part would be mainly about NATO and French forces kicking out the candy people and Ice Kingdom citizens out of Britain (Also Known as Airstrip 1, yes 1984 will also be here) and France. Part 2 will be about how Finn and the crew will begin fighting back, only to find refuge in North Africa (or what's left of it).


End file.
